Skymas
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: Skymas, The time for Joy, Laughter and crying your heart out until the pain stops. Another story about the Storm Hawks new morbid companion.
1. Pain of Torture

Finn placed the last golden burble on the lush tree in front of them

Finn placed the last golden burble on the lush tree in front of them.

"So why do you guys celebrate Skymas so much? I just need to clarify" Lypix frowned.

"Come on Lypix! Its Skymas, you must like the presents at least, or the food!" Finn called.

"Finn I grew up on scraps from kitchens in Atmosia, what do you think my Skymases were like?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"You did? You must have always been so hungry…" Junko trailed off, thinking what he would do if he was without food.

"Yeah… I'm going to go to my room to get some work done, I really can't stand Skymas." She answered, marching out the room past Piper.

"What's her problem?" Piper asked.

"She 'hates' Skymas" Finn replied.

"No wonder, with all these silly hats" Stork groaned, flicking the bell on the red hat he was wearing.

"Maybe we should surprise her somehow?" Aerrow suggested.

"Good idea! I'll go fetch her" Finn smiled.

He bonded down the halls until he got close to the room her and Piper shared, he wanted to sneak up on her.

He was about to jump into the room when he heard voices, peering in he could see over Lypix's shoulder, she was holding a small hand held screen with people he didn't recognise on it.

"_Look what the dark fairy's brought you!" a woman with jet black hair smiled looking down at a little blonde girl._

"_Mummy! It's just what I always wanted! I thought I'd have to wait till I was fourteen to get one of these!" this received a knowing look from the mother to the father who was probably holding the camera._

00

_It switched to another scene of bedraggled children sitting around a fire, looking very cold._

"_At least we're together, last Skymas we had our families, and now we don't. lets just thank the creator we're still alive" a brave young girl, with a voice similar to Lypix's shouted out, it ran through Finn's mind how much she had grown in that year._

"_We can't live this way Lypix! How much longer are we going to have to starve?" a tall boy shouted out, Finn recognised Midnight standing up amongst his followers._

"_But... But we need to stick together or we'll all scatter" she prompted hopefully._

"_Did your mother tell you that? Was that before or after she gave out everyone's death warrant?!" Midnight hissed causing Lypix to recoil, at this two girls and another boy stood up in front of her._

"_What's your problem Midnight?" one of the other girls asked._

"_My problem is that…"_

"Finn, how long have you been stood there?" Lypix sighed, turning the monitor away.

"Umm, not long" he replied trying to sound light and cheerful but failing miserably.

"Finn… just don't tell anyone else about this, I don't want to ruin your Skymases" she pleaded quietly, and he walked away slowly feeling slightly ashamed.

00

"So?" Aerrow asked as Finn slumped into a chair.

"Oh, um never mind" he shrugged off, deep in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong Finn?" Piper asked, climbing down from the step-ladder.

"Its Lypix isn't it?" Stork told rather than asked.

Finn, never one to keep his mouth shut long blurted it out. "Lypix hates Skymas, because everyone is dead or has left her" he clapped his hand to his mouth, was he really so bad at keeping secrets?

Everyone gasped, no one expected him to be as direct as that.

"But we're still here" Junko pointed out.

"But we're not exactly family or even the same species" Piper replied.

"Never stopped me before" Stork mumbled quietly.

"Maybe we should revive Skymas for her!" Aerrow stood up with new determination.

"How exactly?" Stork asked slightly amused.

"Well let's make the Condor as much like her home!" he suggested.

"Oh that's right, lets suddenly make everywhere underground and have hundreds of thousands of booby traps" Stork replied sarcastically.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Piper answered, completely ignoring Storks comment.

"But how do we do it?" Finn joined in.

"We could invite Eci and Nonte for a start" Junko pointed out.

"What about an illusion crystal for a Krysita scene?" Piper chimed in.

"Some great ideas! Lets keep them rolling" Aerrow replied, trying to motivate them.

"It's a bad idea I tell you" Stork replied, sadly absorbed in his own thoughts.

Stork hated Skymas like Lypix did, he had no family and never was around his own species, he smiled slightly, maybe he should take a small comfort in the fact Lypix was as isolated from her kin as he was from his.

00

"I'm going out" Lypix replied sulkily, she was determined to not show how she felt, although she had considered the fact Finn would have already told them.

They nodded in agreement and the minute Lypix had flown off, the Condor became a bee hive of activity.

00

Lypix flew on, she wore no warm clothing deliberately, she wanted to feel the cold penetrate her heart which felt just as cold. How had it got to this? Did her mother not realise how lonely she would feel, on her own against the world? Then again Lypix was coming up to being fifteen and she too could see flashes of things to be. Lypix smiled, she was getting the sight as well, a useful tool against Cyclonis.

Lypix landed on Krysita and stood for a small while watching the dark clouds of the night sky float across the world, momentarily covering up bright beacons of hope. Lypix remembered when she had used to do this and wish for adventure, she looked down and laughed sadly, be careful what you wish for.

Lypix strolled towards a small tunnel she sometimes used, she was in no hurry as the very air seemed to breathe a sad type of magic which made Lypix cry quietly, how many times would she have to keep remembering them?

She found it almost too painful to inhale the necessary oxygen to keep her alive. She fell to the floor weeping and cried until she blacked out from the mental pain.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**My friend Jess calls me morbid but god! Lypix just can't be happy!**

**I think this will be quite a small story but it's only a Christmas special so hey!**


	2. Joy, Laughter and a grimy alleyway

Stork stood at the helm

Stork stood at the helm. He had observed the activities around the ship and found himself slightly jealous that they never paid the same amount of attention to him, no matter how lonely or upset he got. Although he never really showed it in a visible way.

Eci and Nonte had arrived with a strange crystal they wanted Lypix to look at and were helping put up decorations, laughing like part of the team, Stork gazed outside into the cold.

Lypix landed back on the Condor feeling much better, she'd gone and found the books she had been originally after and was almost smiling at the thought of the warm bridge, however she walked in to find the lights off and no one around. "Hello?" she called, she received a shocking bellow of "surprise!" from everyone, now she did smile.

"We know how much you must miss everyone Lypix so we thought we'd make this Skymas special" Aerrow announced.

"Hey Lypix!" Eci and Nonte shouted giving her a big hug, "we found this crystal and wanted you to have a look at it"

But Lypix had stopped listening the moment they'd opened the parcel, the crystal glowed an ominous blue and she stared transfixed, there was something bad about it but she reached out to touch it anyway, and blinding light filled the eyes of everyone in the room.

00

"What the hell just happened?" Stork asked, opening his eyes, and realising he was no longer at the helm of the Condor.

"Um… Dunno" Aerrow replied, still rubbing his eyes.

At the same time Nonte and Stork noticed Lypix was missing and shouted out her name. They didn't have to wait long as a singing Lypix came round the corner.

"_**Made enough mistakes  
Between two of us to sing this thing  
We're still clinging on for life"**_

"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked grumpily.

"We're here, this place of all places!" She replied grinning and spinning around to add to the effect.

"Where exactly is here?" Piper asked, no one could really see properly, their vision was still a bit blurry.

"Eci, Nonte do you recognise where we are?" Lypix prompted. They looked about and started to nod slowly, "Atmosia" was Eci's short reply.

"Oh you do remember!" Lypix giggled, clasping her hands together, "now look at your clothes!"

Eci looked down and saw she was wearing an elegant white dress decorated with pearl beads and diamond snowflakes, looking in a dirty discarded mirror to the side of the alley, she saw her hair was in perfect black ringlets, "Ace" she grinned.

Piper saw she had a tight fitting orange dress and her muddy blue hair was super straight and draped itself over her shoulders, "Do I look fat in this?" she muttered self consciously.

The guys found themselves in black tuxedos with bow ties, Nonte found himself looking at Lypix properly and saw she was wearing an ivory Georgian dress, tight fitting on the torso and puffing out to form a kind of tent at the bottom. It was enhanced by the silver beads and diamonds scattered along it in a beautiful pattern. The dress was made complete by cream gloves that Lypix was wearing. Her hair was a subtle moonlight silver and she wore a silver tiara studded with sapphires.

"But why are we here?" Nonte asked.

"It's our first Skymas in Atmosia, the night of the dance!" she laughed, jumping up and down slightly.

"Lypix, your only explanation for where we are is that we've travelled hundreds of miles, not to mention time and the clothes we're wearing!" Eci shouted, "You are always thinking you've gone back, but everything's changed, everyone's gone and if you're not really careful, I'm going too!" and Eci stomped off round the corner, by now Lypix's smile had faded.

It took a couple of minutes but Eci finally appeared walking slowly towards them, "okay, I take it back. This is that night" she sighed sheepishly.

"Told ya!" Lypix giggled and everyone else smiled.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I dedicate Pipers comment about her dress to Miss Dedodakes, as she must have found that funny D**

**Looks like this is going to be a long one! I'll probably finish this well into February but oh well...**

**Oh and if you want to know what the song is Lypix is singing its 'Clinging On To Life' by 'The Hoosiers' D**

**I now have an account on 'Lypix-Vichiers' but so far I've done absolutely squat (cause I've been updating this for you, aww sweet) **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas if I don't upload before then!**


	3. Glass Slippers

They wandered along the streets until they found a velvet carpet stretched out in the dust and a guard arguing with some small children in rags

They wandered along the streets until they found a velvet carpet stretched out in the dust and a guard arguing with some small children in rags.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?" Lypix asked in an authoritive voice.

"These children are begging for food, and begging is illegal in Atmosia" the guard smirked.

"Well then why not give them some? It is Skymas after all" she replied.

The guard looked Lypix up and down, deciding she wasn't enough of a threat he pushed on. "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around?"

"I am the Queen of Krysita, and you would do well to treat me with respect" Lypix frowned, causing the guard to make a mumbled apology and hurry off, presumably for food.

The children looked up at Lypix in wonder. "Who are you?" a dark haired boy she recognised as a younger Nonte asked politely.

"My na…." she was cut short by a sharp glance from the older Nonte, "Never mind about that, enjoy your food and have a nice Skymas" she finished as the guard came back with brown bags full of food.

"Thank you!" the children chorused running off.

"Shall we go in?" Piper prompted, eager to see the inside décor.

"Might as well" Finn groaned, he hated posh places where he had to act like he was on his best behaviour.

00

Inside was a well polished dance floor with tables in little alcoves around the edge. It was full of people some dancing, other sat down talking.

"Would you like to dance Eci?" Finn grinned at her elbow.

"Since its you Finn" she sighed.

"What about you Piper? You up for a dance?" Aerrow asked, bowing like a gentleman, Piper then blushed and took his hand.

That stung Lypix, stung her mind in a way she couldn't place.

"Lypix?" Nonte probed cautiously.

"Oh… sorry. Yes, why not" she weakly smiled and took his arm.

As soon as they started dancing it was clear Finn couldn't dance to save his life, Eci was leading completely. "Finn! Stand up straight!" Eci snapped, she could never hold her temper well.

Piper glanced at the alcove where Stork, Junko and Radarr sat, Junko gave her thumbs up and her cheeks reddened in response.

Meanwhile Lypix hmm'd and aww'd in the appropriate places but kept her eyes fixed on Aerrow and Piper. _"Fall, fall" _she urged on, but nothing happened.

She sighed and looked away, seeing a hidden figure in the shadows standing near the moonlit balcony.

"You okay Lypix?" Nonte queried.

"Um… yeah, I'm just going to sit down for a minute" she answered, pulling away.

Nonte nodded slightly and went to find another partner.

00

"Do I know you?" Lypix asked the silhouetted figure in the shadows.

The figure chuckled and made his way onto the private balcony, grabbing Lypix's hand as he went.

In the cascading moonlight the scene became picturesque, Lypix almost let herself fall for the young man in front of her, his dark hair flopping down over his eyes.

"So what exactly is your name?" he mused, pulling Lypix close to breath into her charcoal hair. He started to slow dance to the faint music.

"_Don't panic" _she told herself, _"he doesn't know me yet"_

"My name is Lypix" she smiled, "you're the Dark Ace aren't you?"

"_Shit, I shouldn't have told him my name."_

He laughed, somewhere between a growl in his chest to roaring laughter.

"That's a good nickname, I'll have to use that someday" he grinned, showing his teeth.

"What I mean is you're the own who betrayed the Storm Hawks…" at this he stiffened.

"Guess my good looks aren't doing me any favours" he sighed and pulled away to the other side of the balcony.

Lypix considered the view for a minute. It was mainly of the city, even about ten years ago it looked outdated, could so much happen in such little time?

But she turned her attention back to the man in front of her, she felt sorry for him, he seemed to regret what he had done.

However the image of him reigning terror on her people burned in her mind.

00

"I tell you what, just for tonight I'll forget everything that's happened" she smiled, "live normal for once."

He whirled around, "you'd do that for me?"

"Of course" Lypix smiled again.

"That's a pity…" he trailed off.

"Why?" Lypix said, curving her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I can't stop being bad"

"Not even for one night?"

"Not when I have orders."

He plunged the small blade into her side.


	4. Scent of Escape

-

He ran out of sight, he wasn't going to be caught in the act.

Lypix stumbled back in the room, putting a slight pressure on the wound.

"Lypix are you okay?" Nonte asked for the second time that evening. He was now dancing with a blonde in a pink dress.

She moved her hand slightly to reveal a trickle of crimson, she then fell.

"Lypix!" Aerrow shouted, he caught her before she even knew he was there.

The blood was starting to gush now, soaking into the cream dress and engulfing the diamonds to make them look more like rubies.

"Aerrow… don't… don't leave me alone" she mumbled before falling into unconsciousness.

00

Lypix opened her eyes to a clean, calming environment.

"Where am I?" she voiced aloud.

Glancing around the room she saw several monitors racing up and down hills, windows open to the possibility of cool air on the hot day, with vegetation as far as the eye could see.

Smaller things included some freshly picked Snowdrops in a cup and 'get well' cards on the shelf.

"Hello?" she called, her voice a little cracked from misuse, "anyone there?"

It was then a mop of red hair stirred, out of place in the serene, pastel colours.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" a friendly voice asked.

"I fell like I have a gaping hole in my… oh, wait. I do don't I?" she answered as it came back.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked kindly.

Lypix paused, "It was the Dark Ace, I think Cyclonis ordered him to kill me."

"I was so worried when I saw all that blood…" he sighed in relief.

"Weren't you listening Aerrow? He stabbed me!" Lypix said agitated, her monitor flashing dangerously.

"Look Lypix, calm down. Once the others come back we'll get out of here" he reasoned.

Lypix couldn't think of a good enough come back, so started looking out the window, "How come your still here?" she asked turning back.

"Um… well…" he muttered rubbing the back of his head, "someone had to stay."

"Why not any of the others? You could easily order them to"

"Yeah but… I wanted to deal with anyone who wished you harm, personally" he grimaced at the sudden outburst of emotion.

Lypix smiled slightly and parted her hospital nightie which was a horrible shade of brown to reveal several stitches.

"How bad was it?" she asked.

"You just kept bleeding, we got to the hospital ages later and I thought it was too late…" he was cut off by the doors opening.

"Hey you're awake!" Junko grinned and went to pick her up in a bear crushing hug but received a stern look from Piper.

"How are you feeling?" Eci asked quietly.

"Like regurgitated shit. I missed anything?" she answered, ignoring Piper's shock at her swearing.

"Nah, just a moody nurse she was like _'only one visitor outside of normal hours, the patients need their rest'_" Finn replied, using a stingy voice for his imitation.

Lypix smiled and looked down at Radarr who was examining her stitches.

00

"For the last time, I'm fine Piper!" Lypix shouted back, her monitor rocketing once again.

"But we need to be safe. This time we could end up anywhere, anytime!!" Piper argued.

Lypix sighed, she knew Piper was right but Lypix was painfully aware of the gap they had left in their own time.

"Piper someone could take the Condor, or it could crash or something while we're gone!"

At this Stork twitched. They had been in opposing groups; Piper, Nonte, Stork and Radarr. Against Lypix, Eci, Finn and Junko, (Aerrow was in neither)

But that point converted Stork completely, nothing and no one was going to hurt his baby.

"Looks like its settled then" Lypix smiled reaching out to touch the crystal.

"Wait!" Piper shouted, grabbing it out of her reach, "Aerrow must have an opinion"

Aerrow shifted his foot nervously as he viewed the expectant looks coming his way.

"Go ahead, I don't want the Condor smashed up" he tried to shrug off casually but failed.

Piper's jaw dropped as Lypix smugly took the crystal and they shifted.

00

Everyone looked around cautiously but everything was as it should be.

However Piper was still staring at Aerrow.

"How could you?" she whispered, "After all you said?"

Finn's ears picked up at the tone of betrayal, "he said what?"

"He…He said" she stopped and composed herself, "We're going out"

Lypix dropped the crystal in the silence that followed, her mouth slightly agape.

Her first instinct was to laugh at the possibility of seeing them together. And then she felt like crying, at seeing them standing there perfectly while Lypix stood awkwardly in muddy brown nightie and her hair a bushy hay bale.

00

"Well that's a pity, I've grabbed the wrong one" The Dark Ace laughed reaching around Lypix's throat and pulling her close.

"You let her go!" Aerrow shouted, taking a step forwards.

"Ah, ah, ah Aerrow" the Dark Ace threatened, pulling out his red sword against her pale neck. "Well this is strange, normally she struggles."

By now everyone had their weapons drawn.

"You stabbed me" Lypix accused, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, so you were just there then. I'm sorry about that, I was meant to kill the younger version. I was only given your name" he replied, more like an anxious friend than an enemy.

"Let him take me Aerrow, you don't need me" she told him, every word cutting into her.

"No! I won't let him!" he fought back desperately.

Lypix just smiled, "Goodbye"

"NO!" He screamed lunging after them but she was already halfway down the corridor towards her room.

Once in she threw on her clothes and ran out of her room with her weapons in hand.

"This way!" the Dark Ace called, hardly believing she was obeying him.

However they got cut off from the Hanger by a barricade of Storm Hawks.

"Your not going anywhere" Eci threatened, unused to Lypix's mood.

"Don't make me hurt you guys" she pleaded but was met by a shaking of heads.

"Fine have it your way" and she stretched out her wings, which took up most of the corridor, and she used them to brush them out of the way.

Once in the hanger she flew towards her skimmer, but something knocked her out of flight and rendered her unconscious on the floor.

00

when she woke up the Dark Ace was gone and only Aerrow sat next to her.

"How could you think I don't need you?" he asked.

"Pretty easily when Piper said that" Lypix replied.

"Piper… Piper is Piper. You have to ignore her now and again" he smiled.

Lypix rubbed her head where it hit the floor, "what knocked me out of the air?"

"I did" he grinned, "there's an old trampoline over there"

She shook her head, "Aerrow, I'm really…" but she never got to finish her sentence because he kissed her full on the lips.

She let him kiss her for a few moments before pulling away.

"Aerrow I'm going away for a while" she decided.

He looked a little crestfallen but slowly agreed.

Lypix stood up and sat on her skimmer, "See you soon" she whispered to the Condor and flew out into the crimson sky.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ooooo**

**Sorry for anyone who really likes Piper, but she can be a bit of a control freak sometimes **


End file.
